CSI Equestria Case 1
by CakeMixPony
Summary: The investigation team C.S.I Take on Equestria solving crimes, Cases will be done by either me or my friends, enjoy, OC's are Up for submissions
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everypony, this is my FIRST ever Fanfict i have ever made. -Deep breath- Whew, hope i have good feedback, this is how the Fanfic is going to work out, it's going to be made of Cases in which the very first part of every case is called the Incident, in which we describe the events of the crime as it happened, Then after that, it is the parts, next one will be called C.S.I. Equestria Case 1 Part 1. Every Incident will be short, but the actual Parts will be longer, so yeah, Enjoy!, Oh!, im having OC Submissions!, Leave them in the review with name of the OC and Specification i.e. Color, Cutie mark, Do you want him/her to be Victim or killer. And go read awesome Fanfics of my Friend Zach The Lone Alchemist, He posted Zach in Equestria and Pokemon Walking the Path, go read them and leave reviews!, Nuff said!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any MLP materiel here, it is all property of Hasbro only OC's are mine and from other Ponies  
I do NOT own the C.S.I Title! it is property of... Erm... ABC.. I think T-T Imma get sued for this, The point is it's not mine, Enjoy :)**

* * *

C.S.I. Equestria Case 1 Incident

_Tobias Colt just came from school, tired as always, every Thursday after school he usually stopped by Sugar Cube Corner for a treat before heading towards his house, Thursdays were the toughest days for Tobias, He went to school until 3:00 Pm and after that, he had guitar lessons at school and finally getting out of school at 5:00 Pm,_ "Time to clear my mind and enjoy a nice cup of decaf coffee".

_He entered Sugar Cube Corner and sat in his favorite seat, next to the window and waited for somepony to attend, a pink mare with messed up, puffy mane with a cutie mark of three party balloons attended Tobias._

"Hey Toby!, Watcha want this beautiful afternoon?" _Said the mare, taking out a notepad and a pencil from her mane._

"Can I have a decaf coffee please?, oh!, and can I have a banana nut muffin too please?" _Said Tobias, leaving his saddlebag next to him._

"Sure!, be right up Toby!" _Said the mare as she hopped towards the kitchen to get his order._

"Boy, what a day, so much stress!", _he pulled out a poster saying "Vote Tobias for class president",_ "This class president stuff really is exhausting, well, at least many ponies are on my side, I'm pretty sure I'm going to win against Connor", _he pulled out another poster from his saddlebag that said "Vote Connor for class president",_ "Hehe, he's more focused on taking over than actually being a great class president".

_He placed both posters back on his saddlebag, the pink mare hopped towards Tobias's table, holding his order in a tray._

"Here ya go Toby, if ya need something else, yell out my name", _Said the pink mare, setting Toby's food on his table._

"Alright, thanks Pinkie Pie!, you're the best" _Said Toby, giving a hug to Pinkie._

"Aww, that's so sweet Toby", _She hugged back and hopped back to the kitchen._

"Well, time to enjoy this", _just as he was about to take a zip from his coffee, Pinkie Pie came back and placed some napkins on the table._

"Would you like to join me Pinkie?" _Asked Toby to Pinkie, pointing at an empty seat in front of him._

"Sure!, why not?" _Pinkie sat on the chair, taking off her apron._

"So, what's up Toby?" _Asked Pinkie._

"Nothing much, just school and this class president thing, quite exhausting, but enough about me, how about you?, what have you been up to?" _Asked Toby to Pinkie, taking a bite out of his muffin._

"Well, besides working and working, not much, quite tiring" _said Pinkie, fixing up her mane a bit._

"Yeah, I bet it is".

_Toby picked up his mug and was about to zip some hot coffee when suddenly it broke into shards, hot shards to be exact, scattering all over the place, some hitting Toby in the face, and a hot shard flew directly to Pinkie's right eye, making her drop to the floor in pain._

"What the f…"

_Just before Toby could finish his sentence, a bullet broke through the window and impacted his head, penetrating his cranium and brain, falling dead to the floor, it took long for Pinkie to recover her senses and when she did, she saw the body of 18 year old Tobias Colt laying dead on the floor, Pinkie yelled and screamed, in shock, not believing what just happened._

"Mr. Cake!, Help!" Yelled Pinkie.

* * *

**That is it!, Case 1 Part 1 will be up tomorrow!, im going to take a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong break after part 1 because of exams.. -Shudders- Exams, anywho, hope you liked the incident, Tobias Colt is a pony i created, yeah, Poor bastard, have a great night everypony! Brohoof! /)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 1 of the Case 1!, yay!, now, im going to post again on Saturday due to exams, AH!, I hate exams!, anywho, here are the character names:  
****Conrad Hoof: Investigator  
****Tabitha Hay: The girl that takes the pictures and Weapons expert.  
****Amanda Mare: The girl that works in the medical facility.  
****Carlos Coltez: The usual latin guy that works in the Forensic section and** **also**** the medical facility  
****Jeremy Mane: The brains, he's a weapons expert and he's the usual smart guy.**

* * *

C.S.I. Equestria Case 1 Part 1

"So, what do we got?" _said Conrad Hoof. Walking besides Tabitha Hay, both on their way to the crime scene._

"Somepony didn't get lucky today, his name is Tobias Colt, age 18, student, we found these on his saddlebag", _she showed the two posters to Conrad._

"Class president, eh?" _asked Conrad._

"Yes, the witness said something about class presidents at school and that she got hit by a shard of the broken mug, she saw the dead body of Tobias minutes after recovering her senses" _informed Tabitha._

"Where's the body?" _asked Conrad._

"Right this way" _said Tabitha, pointing towards the direction to where dead Tobias was, Conrad pulled out blue latex gloves and wore them, inspecting the body._

"How many gunshots were fired?" _asked Conrad to Tabitha while inspecting Toby's body._

"Well, with the broken mug and the headshot, that makes two shots", _Conrad turned Toby's head and looked at the bullet entrance._

"Wow, the bullet went completely through his head, it didn't get stuck, that's what I call a clean shot" _said Conrad, going down Toby's body._

"House keys, a picture of a mare, must have been Toby's marefriend" _said Conrad while placing these items in a bag._

She's going to get horrible news" _said Tabitha while sealing the bags and placing them in her saddlebag._

"Won't be any news until tomorrow in school, me and Amanda will go and give the terrible news while you, Jeremy and Carlos investigate and bring theories" _said Conrad, taking off his latex gloves and disposing them in a trash bag he had in his saddlebag._

"Did you bring your camera?" _asked Conrad to Tabitha._

"Really?, I never leave home without my baby" _she showed her camera and gave it a quick kiss._

"Glad to know that, I'll be waiting at the station, alright?" _said Conrad._

"You got it boss" _said Tabitha, who saluted at Conrad in a playful way, Conrad just giggled a bit and flew off to the police station located just 4 blocks away from Twilight Sparkle's house and 7 blocks away from Sugar Cube Corner, Conrad entered this big blue and green police station, it was large and had many rooms, ponies rushing here and there for delivering information about other crimes that other investigators were solving, Conrad called his other tree team mates working on the station for a meeting, they entered a small conference room with a large table, six chairs, a projector and a white board._

"Alright everypony, here's the case, Tobias Colt, a dark green colored stallion with brown hair got shot at 5:45 Pm today, the killer missed one shot and shattered a mug with hot decaf coffee, sending shards of hot ceramic flying everywhere, some hitting Tobias in the face and one went flying into the witness's eye, causing her to lose her eyesight for a bit, the second shot was the real deal, impacting Tobias in the head and the bullet going completely through his brain".

_ He pulled out the bags containing the house keys and the picture of the yellow mare with light red mane kissing Toby's cheek._

"We found these, oh!, and these" _he pulled out the two campaign posters._

"We believe he was a candidate for election in his school as class president" _said Conrad, placing the evidence on the table._

"We just need to wait for Tabitha to-"

"I'm done Conrad!" _Tabitha kicked the door open and connected her camera to the projector._

"Well, there she is jefe, hehe…" _said Carlos Coltez, giggling a bit, Conrad sat down and whispered to Amanda's ear._

"You and I are going to go to Tobias's school and tell the news, alright?" _said Conrad to Amanda's ear._

"Roger that boss" _whispered Amanda to Conrad's ear._

"Alright guys, it was very quick, even for me to take these pictures, so" _Tabitha showed the first photo which is the bullet locations._

"This one's a mind bender, so, as you can see, we marked the two bullets, one on the floor 30 inches away from Tobias's head and the other bullet is 17 inches apart from the killer bullet, what does this mean?, well, it means there wasn't A killer, there were killers, the first one might have missed the shot and accidentally hit the mug, making the other shooter make the killing shot, Carlos, it is your job to see the hoofprint markings on the bullets, Jeremy and I will take care of weapon testing and cracking the code, tomorrow, Conrad and Amanda will go deliver the sad news to Tobias's school, bid farewell, that is all" _Tabitha turned off the projector._

"Alright everypony, let's rest for the night, tomorrow we start working" _said Conrad, placing the evidence on his saddlebag and taking it to his locker, the other team mates already left the room and started to go to their homes._

"Conrad" _said Amanda_ "What's the name of Tobias's school?"

"Ponyville Highschool, that is tomorrow's destination" _said Conrad, closing his locker and walking outside the station and flew to his house located 2 blocks away from the station._

* * *

**That is it!, i know it is very short, i'll try to do my best on making the other parts longer, anywho, Leave OC names in the review if you want your OC to appear in one of my Cases as a Victim or a killer, leave clean and good feedback, tips are great, Bid farewell, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everypony!, here it is, Part 2 of Case 1, sorry for not uploading it on Saturday, i was VERY busy so i had the time today, Yay!, anywho, OC Submissions!, Leave your OC in the Review section!, Specify in his appearance!, Skin color, Cutie mark, mane, and if you want him/her to be Victim or Killer!, Go read this Fanfict made by Zach The Lone Alchemist called Pokemon Walking The Path and also read Zach in Equestria with guest star yours truly! Read a fanfict by a friend called My Little Pony Amor Esta Magica, it is not here, it is on , show support on those Fanficts!, Donno when i'll post part 3 of Case 1, Anywho, Enjoy!**

* * *

_The school wasn't that far away from the station, so Conrad and Amanda decided to walk to the school, even if it was kind of far they had to walk because Amanda is a Unicorn._

"You know I studied in Pony Ville High school, right?" _said Conrad._

"Really?, is it a great school?" _asked Amanda._

"Oh, it is, that's where I met Tabitha, we were the best of friends, I even had a crush on her, but shh!, don't say anything about the crush to Tabitha, alright?" _said Conrad._

"Understood Conrad" _said Amanda, saluting to Conrad in a playful way, they finally reached the school when Conrad started tearing up._

"Huh?, something wrong Conrad?" _asked Amanda, pulling out a tissue from her pocket and hoofing it over to Conrad._

"I'm fine, just, nostalgia, that's all…" _Conrad took the tissue and wiped away his tears, they entered the school and went to the principals' office, Conrad knocked a few times and an old mare opened the door, her color was tan with gray mane, she had a pony tail and had a cutie mark of three books, one green, one red and one blue, stacked up and had an apple on top of them._

"Good day sir, how may I help you this lovely day" _asked the principal, Conrad pulled out his badge and showed it to the principal._

"Lieutenant Conrad Hoof, C.S.I.E." _he placed his badge back on his shirt pocket._

"Does the name Tobias Colt ring a bell to you, miss?" _asked Conrad to the principal._

"Miss Christa Horseshoe, please, and yes, Tobias Colt, quite a great student he is, always at the top of his class, never caused any trouble, he's taking part on the class president elections, he's a candidate, why do you ask, Mister Conrad?" _said Christa, smiling widely._

"Tobias Colt died at 5:45 pm at a place called Sugar Cube Corner, we need to deliver the sad news to his class, if we may?" _said Conrad to Miss Christa, who's wide smile switched to a shocked face._

"He… He died?..." _asked Christa, still in shock._

"I know it must be hard for you to lose an honorable student, but he died". _Said Amanda._

"A… Alright, right this way please". _Said Christa, still a bit shocked, but not that much, she took them to Tobias' classroom and knocked on the door, a light blue stallion with a black mane, purple eyes and a cutie mark of a chalk board and the numbers 2, 3 and 5 with a plus symbol in the middle of the 2 and 3 and a line under the 3 with the number 5 under the line meaning he was a math teacher._

"Jeffrey" _said Christa to Jeffrey Mills, the math teacher_ "We must deliver terrible news to the class, it is very important".

"Alright, please, come in, class, stand up, these ponies have some news for you, terrible news, so pay attention, thank you" _said Jeffrey to the class, they all got up and were ready for the news._

"Thank you Jeffrey, now, my name is Conrad Hoof and this is Amanda Mare, we are investigators, the student, Tobias Colt was shot and found dead yesterday" _the whole classroom gasped, some started asking each other who did it, two ponies, a mare called Anastasia Hooves and a stallion called Cake Mix started crying, Cake Mix, being Tobias' best friend and Anastasia being Tobias' marefriend felt a lump in their throat, another stallion sitting on the far right of the class started shaking nervously, he had red skin color, orange mane and a cutie mark of an equalizer called Connor "The Mixer" Scratch, he started to sweat a bit._

"I must tell them the truth, who did it, I can't stay like this…" _said Connor in a low voice only he could hear, he turned his head left to see two mares, one white, one light brown, the white mare had light blue and blue mane, she had red eyes and had her purple glasses on top of her horn so they could stay put and had a cutie mark of a music note, the mare next to her had black hair, wore a bow around her neck, had purple eyes and had a cutie mark of a treble-clef, the white mare called Vinyl Scratch looked at Connor and made a movement with her hoof as a sign of "Zip it" and she winked at him, Connor looked away from her sister._

"Ok Connor" _he thought to himself_ "Relax, she wouldn't do that, she wouldn't kill me, her own brother, still, I don't want to risk it…" _he took deep breaths, he was scared, so much he started to cry a bit._

"Why is this happening to me?" _asked himself_ "I must tell the cops, but she doesn't have to know…" _he figured he would go to the police station and testify who did it._

"We know it must be hard for all of you about his loss, he was a great friend to you all, always honest, happy, always caring for all of you, but now, he's gone, we will remember him as our great friend and honorable student Tobias Colt, a minute of silence for him" _said Christ, said this, the whole classroom closed their eyes, except Vinyl and Octavia, they were talking in a very low voice with each other._

"He will testify, Vinyl, we can't risk it, he must go" _said Octavia to Vinyl in a very low voice._

"But he hasn't, he won't, he's my bro, I trust him, he wouldn't testify" _said Vinyl._

"Alright, but keep a great eye on him to wherever he goes, alright?" _said Octavia._

"Yeah, I will" _Said Vinyl, hoof bumping Octavia._

"Thank you principal Christa, Jeffrey, thanks for your time, that is all" _said Conrad, leaving the room with Christa and Amanda, Christa walked back to her office, Conrad and Amanda returned to the station, once there, they walked to the "think room" where Jeremy and Tabitha were writing stuff on a chalk board, it was about the bullet trajectory, where it came from, speed and all that._

"Conrad, we reached a conclusion here, not the killers, but where it came from" _said Jeremy as he levitated a piece of chalk and drew a line in the middle of the chalk board, keeping one half occupied and the other half blank on which he would explain his theory._

"Ok, so, in the killer bullet there was a 17 inch length between the fail bullet, Carlos told us that the bullet entrance had a 45 degree angle of entrance which means the killer was about 5 kilometers away and at a height of about 42 meters, the bullet was of a very high caliber, but not that high though, it would have had left either a bigger hole in his head or made his head explode, literally, and the rifle was of a very great fire power and was long range, now, the fail bullet was fired at a 37 degree angle and at a height of 34 meters, now, this bullet was fired at a distance of 3 kilometers, it was a bullet of the same caliber and fired by a very well-known rifle, the killer rifle couldn't have been a Barrett .50 Cal because, like I said, it would of made his head explode" _explained Jeremy._

"Names of the weapons?" _asked Conrad._

"The fail gun was a Heckler and Koch PSG-1 rifle, and the killer rifle was a L96A1 rifle, the killers must have been rich to buy these rifles, they are rare in Equestria and are very expensive" _said Jeremy, placing his chalk on the table and resting for a bit, he explained all of that in one breath, he was panting and pulled out a bottle of water and drank it._

"Thanks Jeremy, rest for now, you must be tired" _said Conrad._

"Yes sir, thank you" _said Jeremy as he got up and left the room._

"Well, the pieces are coming together, we are getting closer and closer on finding the killers" _said Conrad._

"Does anypony want some donuts?" _asked Carlos_ "Don't worry, these are homemade, and by homemade, I mean by the cafeteria" _said Carlos, they sighted in relief and started to grab donuts._

"Thanks Carlos!" _They all said._

"No problem, I'll continue working after this break" _said Carlos._

"Alright, everypony take a break, you all need it" _said Conrad as he took a bite out of his donut._

* * *

**That is it for Part 2!, i hope you liked it, again, i don't know exactly when i'll post the third part, oh well, Badda bing, Christa and Jeffrey are my OC's, Vinyl Scratch and Octavia are part of MLP made by Hasbro :) Have a great day!, leave good reviews please!, advice will be great!, Enjoy, have a nice day!, Brohoof. /)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai everypony!, Here's the third part of case 1!, I had to do it forcefully because i was like "Crap i must write the third part... but... i have 7 videos pending on Youtube, no!, I must write the third part now so i won't forget!" and do i did, here it is, Part 4 will be up i think next week, a time burner is my other Fanfict "The odd life of Marcus Hooves" go check it out!, Read the fanficts of my friend Zach the Lone Alchemist with his two Fanficts "Zach in Equestria" and "Walking the path" a pokemon Fanfict, check out another friend's fanfict called "My Little Pony, Amor esta Magica" on , anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

C.S.I. Equestria Case 1 Part 3

"Class dismissed" _said Jeffrey to the class, all in a serious expression, but after the sad news, they weren't excited like always, this time, it was all the opposite, they were careful, not yelling and they got out of the class in order, nopony was pushing each other, Connor on the other hoof was eager to get out of there, he started sweating, his heart jumping out of his throat, he was at the very edge of his seat and he still had to pack his things and go, he saw that Vinyl was smiling at him, waving, like… like nothing happened at all, his breathing got heavier and heavier, as soon as he closed his saddlebag, he rushed outside and ran towards the exits, he felt like the hallway was stretching and stretching, getting larger and larger, he just wanted to get as far away from her crazy sister and her friend, he closed his eyes as he was running towards the exit, before he knew it, he was outside, he opened his eyes and panted, he then continued to run towards his apartment located 2 kilometers away from his school and 5 kilometers away from Sugar Cube Corner, he could have had easily teleported to his apartment room, but in order to teleport you need concentration and Connor didn't want to stop and think deeply about his room, he was too scared and he just wanted to get away from her and not think of anything else, this was the first time Connor was scared to the core, he started crying as he ran, getting closer and closer to the apartment where he and his sister lived, they lived in different floors, Vinyl lived in the last floor and Connor lived right beneath her, he was just about to cross the road to get inside when he got hit by a taxi wagon, sending him flying away a few meters, the driver went to check on him, he was unconscious, his left hind leg was twisted and broken, he was bleeding._

"Call an ambulance!" _yelled the taxi driver, picking Connor up and putting him in the sidewalk, the driver sat down next to Connor to check on him, the ambulance was quick because there was a hospital 1 kilometer away, they took Connor to the hospital while a cop asked questions to the driver._

"What exactly happened?" _asked Conrad as he took out a pencil and a notepad from his shirt pocket, he flipped the pages to a blank page and was ready to write._

"Well, I was on my shift, I was taking this mare to this apartment complex", _the driver pointed to the apartment next to him,_ "She was in quite a hurry id say, so I sped up so that there wouldn't be any problem, not exceeding speed limits of course, as we got here, the red stallion got on the way and I accidentally hit him, I believe I hit him quite hard because I sent him flying away from me for around 5 meters and he twisted his left hind leg, I'll pay for the medical bill by the way" _informed the driver to Conrad._

"Alright, thanks sir" _said Conrad to the driver._

_Connor slowly opened his eyes and saw 3 mares in front of him, two faces he didn't want to see and only one face that made him feel safe, it was Octavia, Vinyl and Officer Tabitha Hay, she came along with Conrad and hopped on the ambulance wagon, Vinyl and Octavia came by themselves._

"Welcome back Connor, glad to see you are alright" _said Tabitha to Connor who had a plaster on his hind leg, it passed around 5 hours from the accident and the doctors were quick on him,_ "You were out for 5 hours boy, you are lucky, most of the time, when somepony gets hit, they take weeks to recover, but you, you took 5 hours" _informed Tabitha, smiling a bit,_ "I'll leave you two girls alone, I'll be outside if any of you need me" _said Tabitha, she walked out of the room and closed the door, then Vinyl locked it and quickly covered Connor's mouth with her hoof, Octavia slowly and in a kind of seductive way, crawled on top of the hospital bed and got on top of him, pressing hard on his broken hind leg, he made sounds of pain but not actual screams, he was crying of pain he was feeling, Octavia spoke first._

"You saw what we did to Tobias" _then spoke Vinyl._

"And we cannot risk you telling what we did to the police"

"We'll let you live, but there's one condition" _said Octavia, her grip tightening on Connor's forelegs._

"You promise you won't tell, you live, you tell them, you're next, and don't think I won't kill you" _said Vinyl, those words were resonating on Connor's head, "Don't think I won't kill you", how?, why would she do that?, to her own brother?, her own little bro?, he started tearing up._

"So, we have a deal?" _asked Octavia, Vinyl removed her hoof from his mouth._

"Fuck… You" _said Connor to Octavia, he would never hide something like that, he has hid many secrets from Vinyl, of course, none like these,_ "Why did you do this Vinyl?... Why?" _asked Connor to Vinyl._

"Vengeance, he used us, left us because we weren't perfect, we couldn't get rejected anymore, we decided to kill him, he never loved us, and I'm sure as hay that he was going to do the same to Anastasia, so we did her a favor too" _said Vinyl to Connor._

"No, that's not what actually happened…. I know the truth he told me, we might have been rivals at schools for the school presidency, but we were great friends, and he told me the truth, and that is a lie what you said…" _said Connor to the two mares, Octavia pressed harder on his hind leg, Vinyl quickly covered Connor's mouth again and Connor was in pain and agony._

"I didn't hear a yes Connor, do we have a fucking deal?" _asked once again Octavia, Vinyl removed her hoof from his mouth once again._

"You… you are monsters…. But yes… we have a deal…" _said Connor, sighting in defeat._

"Good" _said Octavia,_ "We have a deal then" _she got off of Connor's hind leg and Vinyl removed her hoof from his mouth, they both left the room, the doctor came in minutes later with some crutches._

"You can leave now, although you have to be very very careful" _said the doctor, hoofing him the crutches, Connor took them and walked outside, he was walking towards his apartment which was a 20 minute walk with crutches, he entered the apartment complex and went to his room, he laid down on his bed, sunk his head on his pillow and yelled loud, he had so much stress, he then fell asleep._

* * *

**That's a wrap!, Hoepe you liked!, Leave Revies!, Yeah, Revies, i know, that's how i say, TRADEMARK Cake Mix Pony!, Revies is now my word, anywho, Read "The odd life of Marcus Hooves" but THAT one is rated M for obvious reasons.. erm.. .Blood and gore.. yeah, enjoy!, Leave Revies there too!, Bye! Love ya all! **


End file.
